Dance attack
=Dance and Attack= Dance and Attack is the tenth [[|episode]] of the [[|Black Star Dragon Ball Saga]] and the tenth overall episode of [[|Dragon Ball GT]]. The original Japanese title is "Ototte Atakku!? Bonpappa !!" (è¸Šã£ã¦ã‚¢ã‚¿ãƒƒã‚¯!?ãƒœãƒ³ãƒ‘ãƒƒãƒ‘ãƒ¼!!). The episode first aired on May 1, 1996. Its original American air date was March 26, 2005. Summary Edit The Para Brothers use their Dance Attack Added by [[|Nonoitall]] Finding themselves on the cave-ridden planet of [[|Beehay]], [[|Goku]], and [[|Pan]] have run straight into a pack of [[|Mouma]], a giant buglike species with a taste for [[|humans]]. Hiding in the shadows are the [[|Para Brothers]], planning out the perfect time to attack with their [[|Para Para Boogie]], a "unique" style of mind control dancing. pan goku fight the mouma in hand to hand combat and with engey attacks but it some to have no effact on the mouma soon pan finds her being knock in to ground buy momua and goku finds him slef smack in to the rockey celing and soon the momua smack goku in the stomach goku is send flying to ground and soon after pan is smacked in the face and stomach and hits the ground it some that the z fighter have lost when goku find out the mouma week point gt pan.png|gt pan gt pan blast.png|pan ki blast gt pan gt kid goku.png|gt kid goku pan and mouma gt pan blast 2.png kid goku kamehema.png kid goku kamehema2.png kid goku kamehema3.png gt kid goku and gaint wroms.png kid goku kamehema4.png gt kid goku.png goku ki blast.png goku ki blast2.png gt kid goku tired out.png gt kid goku tired out2.png gt kid goku cave.png gt kid goku cave2.png gt kid goku cave3.png gt kid goku momura.png kid goku kncoked down.png kid goku kncoked in cave wall.png kid goku kncoked in cave wall2.png kid goku fells to the ground.png kid goku fells to the ground2.png|kid goku fells to ground defeated at the hands if the mouma kid goku fells to the ground5.png|kid goku lays on gorund defeated buy the mouma kid goku fells to the ground6.png|kid goku defeated kid goku fells to the ground7.png|kid goku defeated 2 kid goku fells.png kid goku fells2.png kid goku fells3.png pan tired out.png pan fells to ground.png|pan fells to ground defeated buy the mouma pan fells to ground2.png|pan hits ground after she was defeated at the hands of the mouma pan fells to ground3.png pan fells to ground4.png pan fells to ground5.png pan fells to ground6.png pan fells to ground7.png|pan lays defeated at hands if mouma mouma hits kid goku in the stomach.png|mouma hits kid goku in the stomach kid goku about to fell to his death.png kid goku about to fell to his death2.png kid goku gets punched in the stomach.png kid goku on the ground.png kid goku on the ground2.png kid goku on the ground3.png kid goku on the ground4.png kid goku on the ground5.png kid goku tied re.png kid goku tired and looking beating up.png kid goku tired and looking beating up2.png kid goku tired and looking beating up3.png kid goku tired and looking beating up4.png kid goku tired and looking beating up5.png kid goku tired.png mouma attacks kid goku.png mouma attacks kid goku2.png mouma hits pan.png mouma sends pan flying.png mouma smacks pan makeing her cough up spit.png mouma smacks pan.png pan beat up.png pan beat up2.png pan tired re.png the fell if kid goku.png the fell if pan.png kid goku geting tired.png kid goku geting tired1.png kid goku geting tired2.png kid goku geting tired3.png kid goku gets kicked in the motuh makeing him cough up spit.png kid goku ties reee.png pan gets punched in the motuh makeing her cough up spit.png pan sned flying in to wall.png pan sned flying in to wall2.png pan sned flying in to wall3.png pan tied re2.png Category:DBGT Category:DBGT Episode Category:Fights